the lost soul
by FairiesSong868
Summary: a legend of a lost soul of a powerful miester . The only four that believed it was Maka, Kid, Tsubaki , and Liz . What happens when they find out there near the time of her coming. what challenges and tasks will they take . out of all the misery she had will there be beauty from pain?
1. prolouge

The Lost Soul

'This story is in the base of Pan's Labyrinth . I strongly think this movie goes hand in had with Soul Eater .The soul eater Characters wont be in this for two chapters for im going to put them in one section when my Oc meets , her during a couple of tasks. I don't own anything but my Oc's and some different ideas. Please note I have not seen the movie if anyone can find a link for me that would be a blessing. Now lets begin!"

Prologue: In a world there was a legend of a lost soul of a powerful miester that would one day be reborn ." One of the children's favorite fairy tail ever told in the Death city daycare center. Maka Albarn a bright , intelligent ,young , sandy blonde hair , green eyed girl. Was fascinated with this one legend . Three of her best friends, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa , a tall black haired blue eyed girl , very tall. Death the Kid , the son of the Grim Reaper , average height , golden eyed , black hair with three white strips , and would wear a skull pin . And last but not least , Liz Thompson , Tall blonde hair , blue eyed girl , that would wear a red top and blue jeans, on her head was a cowgirl hat. They all believed the legend but would never tell anyone , they did a lot of research to look for signs of the lost soul miester. Kid was also even to get imformation from his father and they all were interested and all hoped it would happen the during this time. There was a rumor going around of a witch revival that was just as strong as the Kishin Asura that had recently been destoried. One day while the group of teens where hanging out , along with Maka's other three friends. Patty Thompson , the sister of Liz , short blonde hair , and big blue eyes, she wore the exact outfit Liz wore . Black*star the miester of Tsubaki , known for his loudness, stregnth , and the type that would brag all the time. He was short , blue haired and blue eyed . Then lastly Maka's partner Soul 'eater' Evans. The weapon student closest to become a weapon of Lord Death. They all were outside at the basketball court , where they always hanged out until one of the students from there school the DWMA came and notified the eight to be summoned at ounce for a private meeting with Kid's father and Excalibur .The teens had a disgusted look with the thought of Excalibur for all he would say is Fool, and with Kid, and Black*star's little trip. As they walked into the Death Room they saw Excalibur and Lord Death having tea with eight seats around the tea table. "Kid's you're just in time to here this amazing news. Said Lord Death threw his five year old skull mask .""Father ", Kid spoke . What did you call us for? And why is Excalibur here? " Please children come and sit down . " Lord Death was ignoring the questions. As they all sat down , Lord Death began to speak. I know three of you wont understand this yet but, we are having a new student coming to the DWMA very soon. " Maka , Tsubaki , Kid , and Liz had a serious look on there face while Patty, Soul , and Black*star where all puzzled . " What do you mean new student I thought all the newbies where all set up for the beginner level this year? Black*star said puzzled. "Yeah and no one is able to join till next year. Soul said questionly." Patty , having a child like mind was just happy to have tea as she sat next to excalibur. Crona was not going to show to the meeting for he didn't know how to deal with meetings and would be told at another time. Though the three were confused, Maka quickly spoke saying with confidence.: Are you talking about the ledgend Lord Death? " He looked at Maka and then Excalibur spoke."Fool , the legend said that signs would be shown and most of her signs are around ." That's right Lord Death spoke. Kid you remember what one of the signs are right?" Father if I'm not mistaken but the moon would become full during the time. I havent been paying attention to it at all lately." Also , Liz interupted. When you go near the city's garden you find that most of the white flowers are starting to grow blood red stems. " Maka , agian spoke . " That must mean that we are in the time when the lost soul of the legend miester is coming soon." "Is that , the book you continue to keep reading and talking to Tsubaki about , Soul and Black*star both questioned but diffrently for Black*star." You should read it sometime Black*star then you can get more imformation about this . Tsubaki said with a smile. "Fool , Excalibur said, I have told Le'Faun about the signs since he has been asleep till she comes.

Suddenly a ring came from the mirror. It was Le'Faun (sorry I know his name is Faun but when I saw the video scenes the kept saying Le'Faun) " he was a white pupil faun that had twisted horns. He had a big yawn before speaking. " Ah Lord Death , Excalibur , I haven't seen you in the past 200 years. " Is it the signs sir?" Yes Le'faun , we have told the ones interested . When you have the one there tell her the three tasks . Lets hope this is the right , person. Lord Death said with the most serious voice you could imagine. " AS soon as the mirror went off Excalibur spoke. " Fool, now we must wait."


	2. Chapter 1 : the girl

Chapter 1 : The girl

In the small village near the country side there was a family. The young girl named Pankyona and her mother Mia . They were going to the countryside for a vacation and to see there father who was captain of the military groups there. Mia was also with child and was very ill near with only having the baby any day. While they were driving in the car Mia noticed Pankyona reading. She had been trying to get her outside instead of reading. " Pan , Pan my child we are in the country , why did you bring so many books ? " she took a look at what she was reading. " fairy tails? Aren't you a little older for those stories? Suddenly Pankyona noticed her mom she wasn't feeling good. She yelled to the driver to stop the car and to see if there was anything wrong. She quickly let her mother out of the car. As soon as she got out she went a little bit away from the car and looked at the signory, while walking she stepped on a certian rock . It had a shape of an eye. As she looked around she saw a little shrub. It had an aztect look to it and had many swirls and symbols. Hmm I wonder . "Pankyona looked at the rock and saw that it matched with a azrect statue that she saw on the other side of the road . Sh quickly went to the statue with the missing peice and connected it to the whole. With a smile she felt accomplished until she heard something coming threw the open mouth of the statue . With a quickly maneuver she saw a stick bug pop out of it and crawled up. " Pan, Pan ,come here we have to get going or we will be late. " She quickly ran out and went to her mother . "Mother I saw a fair-. She was caught off by her mother. Look at your shoes Pankyona , come on lets go . Your father is expecting us. " She quickly went to her mother and went into the car , as they did not want to be late. When they got to the house where they were staying Captian Vadial , the step-father of Pankyona was standing outside waiting. As he stood there he checked his pocket watch. Nine-fifteen, he said paronoid. There late. But Captian , an older fellow that was standing next to him a few inches smaller , having a somewhat Jewish hat and glasses, known with the hair loss on his head and the gray hairs that were on his small beard . You could tell he was old in age. Dr. Ferreiro , the military medic, "keep in mind I have not seen this movie just pieces." was going to be the one that would deliver the child in Mia " I also don't know the moms name." Captian, Ferreiro spoke . I don't think it was a good idea to have your wife come when she is so close to labor. All the Captain did was having a poker face. She will be fine . Now! He ordered some gaurds to unpack there stuff out of the car . As soon as he spoke they all did as they were told. When they saw Pankyona still in the car , he opened the door and grabbed her hand yanking her out of the car with a pile of books in her hand. She soon went inside the house where a maid was standing , her name was Aya "I don't know that girls name near the end of the movie. Or the guys." Aya was a tall black haired woman . She quickly took the books from Pankyona . And went outside to search around. As she was outside she looked around her surroundings and took a deep breathe in. It was all forest , she did a small spin to look at everything. In a long distance there was an old mill. It had been there for , 95 years. AS she slowlly turned she saw a little pathway. She slowly walked on it to see what was there. When she walked no more than half a mile, she found more of what looked like an ancient place. Pankyona had heard of these places, but was always told she would get lost in the rock maze that was created in there. Suddenly she heard a scream, it was her mom , something was wrong. Pankyona quickly ran to the house and saw her mother and Aya , Aya was holding Mia screaming . Go get a wheelchair and Dr. Ferreiro quickly ! Mia was covered in blood , quickly Dr. Ferreiro and the captian came in . The doctor placed Mia on the bed and made the Captain and Pankyona sit and disappear on the bench that was inside the house. Screams of pain were coming from the room as nurses had towels, that were covered in blood pass by them Captain Valdial had a stern face while Pankyona was on the other side , holding tears of worry . The doctor stepped out. Captian your wife needs uninterrupted rest. Vadial looked angerly at the doctor. I don't care what it costs or what you need . Make her well. After he said those words he left and returned to his duties . Awhile after Pankyona and everyone else ate Pankyona went into the same bed her mother was and slept trying to get a good sleep and be there for her mother if something bad happened.

Near the old mill not to far from the house, Captain Valdial , was working on an investigation for men that worry spies that were working for an organization." I don't know what it was trailers and scenes were all I saw" The guards held a prisoner all beaten up. It was a young man wet and shaking. The man was not the prettist and the captain went his business not caring if anyone would hear and let the torment begin.

Mia having been sick and half asleep , was starting to breathe heavily . Pankyona , she tried to shake her to wake up. Ounce she awoke Mia spoke. Your brother or sister is at it agian. She tried to sit up. Why don't you tell him on of your stories. Pankyona went to her mother and put her head on her stomach . Brother, sister. Listen. A long , long time ago there was a blue rose that would bloom every full moon. Whoever picked this flower would have eternal life. But it was guarded by thorns and if you got touched by the thorns you would die for they had poisin. Now there lived a dragon strong , fierce and brave . And then there was another dragon . Weak and mild. They both wanted this rose . One seeked to destroy it so no man or creature could have it. While the other wanted to have it so he could give it to the world for the kind in heart and meekest to everyone that wanted to touch the flower . But one day the brave dragon went to the place the blue rose was and tried to destroy the thorns that had guarded the blue rose. But failed , the thorns got bigger and one touched him. There he slowly died. Now the meek dragon came and tried to reach the rose, but it was no use he would need someone to help him. So he went to a faun that could climb ounce he had gotten rid of the thorns. He agreed but when the faun tried to reach the rose he also was pricked and poisoned. Now the rose was the only thing between him. As he flew up to the top of the mountain where the rose stood he got pricked. He was slowly going out of his way for the sake of others . He quickly grabbed the flower and threw it to the bottom of the mountain where he was and slowly made it down the way . No body knew where the dragon was after that . The rose and the dragon had disappeared forever. "Pankyona lifted her head seeing her mother asleep . And that is the end of the story.

Black*star: why the heck are we stacking this chick? even though sh is kinda hot.

Soul: yeah I still don't get this legend thing , and Im with Black*star she is kinda hot.

Maka chop!" boys get reading"

Maka: in the next chapter of The lost soul

The fairy , The faun , and the legend.

Pankyona the legnd miester from another world?

Kid: good bye


End file.
